


‘Could Be Worse’

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [51]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:sleeping in an unexpected location.





	‘Could Be Worse’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perclexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/gifts).



‘You're joking.’ 

‘Do I bloody _look_ like I’m joking?’ Geordie slams his door with unnecessary force, making the car rock slightly, and glowers through the windscreen. 

‘So...what are we supposed to do?’ Sidney asks cautiously, not wanting to set Geordie off again. It’s been a long day, driving at a moment’s notice to a tiny village somewhere between Loughborough and Leicester only to discover that the suspect they had been called to identify had already been identified -- and released, having been the wrong woman all along. 

Geordie remains stonily silent for a minute, then rubs his face with both hands and sighs, speaking through his palms. ‘Apparently there’s a very good pub just down the road.’

‘And they have rooms?’

‘No, just a good pint.’ Geordie drops his hands to the wheel and looks over at Sidney. ‘I think we are sitting in our accomodations for the evening.’ 

Sidney blinks, looks down at his own seat, then glances at the rear seat, then looks back at Geordie who looks like he can’t decide whether or not to laugh. ‘It’s -- not what I had in mind.’

Geordie grunts in agreement and drums his fingers on the wheel for a minute, then sighs, shrugs, and looks over at Sidney with a grin that manages to be slightly conspiratorial, more than a little suggestive, and fond all at the same time. ‘We can make it work, though, eh?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, obviously, from _Star Wars._


End file.
